Attrape moi si je veux !
by Mary D. San
Summary: Une histoire qui se termine. Dernier chapitre mes amis !
1. méditation

Bonjour bonjour !

Premier chapitre d'une série d'OS ayant pour personnages principaux Allen et Kanda !

Voici un petit OS qui peut se lire seul, mais qui peut aussi faire suite à _Sauf que_, un de mes OS précédents.

Bien évidement, D Gray Man et ses charismatiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Kanda et Allen s'étaient "défoulés" dans la petite bibliothèque du 3ème étage. Quelques jours plus tard, Kanda et Marie étaient partis en mission en Allemagne, et Allen avait été kidnappé par les chercheurs de la section scientifique et été prié de manipuler l'arche à leur guise. Foutues recherches...

Depuis le retour du japonais et la libération d'Allen, ils s'étaient recroisés dans la citadelle. Rien de bien faramineux.

Comme souvent Lavi était le nez dans un bouquin et remontait le couloir en compagnie d'Allen. Remarquant Kanda qui arrivait dans l'autre sens, Allen se souvint d'une remarque lancé par son ami rouquin lorsqu'il était arrivé à la congrégation. C'est un Exorciste au regard beaucoup trop innocent qui lâcha une bombe dans ce couloir. Et la bombe, elle tenait en deux mots :

"Bonjour Yu.

Lavi failli en lacher son livre, il observa Kanda et s'écria :

"Je savais que ses yeux pouvaient s'ouvrir grand comme ça !

"Mon nom c'est Kanda, compris pousse de soja?

"Hmm hmm... Fit Allen, en continuant son chemin.

"Tss. Siffla Kanda en reprenant le sien.

"Et merde... On aurait dû prendre une photo! Pouffa Lavi. Hey Allen, faudra remettre ça un jour !

"Hmm hmm... Fit le jeune homme.

"T''es bizarre tu sais?

_Plus tard dans la journée._

Lavi avait été plus ou moins forcé de suivre son oreille que son panda de grand père avait attrapé en marmonnant des phrases genre "idiot de gamin sans cervelle", "c'est pas une colonie de vacances!". Allen lui, s'était retrouvé à errer dans la citadelle. A errer certes, mais pas sans but...

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il entra dans une des pièces de la congrégation et observa son occupant. Assis en tailleur, fier, les mains jointes en forme de cercle, les yeux clos et ses longs cheveux bruns attachés.

"Tu veux quoi, pousse de soja?

"Comment tu sais que c'est moi?

"Je vois que deux idiots pour venir ici, et Lenalee, elle frappe avant d'entrer.

"Je venais voir ce que tu faisais. Fit Allen, laissant passer l'insulte.

"Ben maintenant que tu l'as vu, je te retiens pas !

Le plus jeune observa le japonais quelques secondes, Kanda avait pris soin de ne pas ouvrir un oeil pendant leur conversation.

"Moi ce que je vois surtout, c'est que t'as pas l'air de faire grand chose. Tenta Allen, histoire de voir comment son collègue réagissait. Et rien... A peine un froncement de sourcil. "Et il est où ton regard meurtrier? Lança t-il en s'asseyant en face du japonais.

"Tu les as pas assez vu mes yeux? Grogna t-il.

"Oh... C'est ça? Fit Allen en se relevant. Assis en face de Kanda, c'était pas assez. Le brun quant à lui, se tendit, sa posture se modifia légèrement, histoire d'être un peu plus à l'écoute de son environnement. Il entendait Allen se déplacer, et il pouvait presque entendre le sourire de ce crétin de moyashi. A ce stade, ce n'était plus de la méditation mais de la concentration. Ce baka voulait jouer? Très bien, il allait jouer lui aussi, et il allait gagner.

En mesurant parfaitement ses gestes, Kanda fit un sourire carnassier. Ok, peut être que le moyashi était debout en train de tourner autour de lui comme autour d'une proie, mais la proie n'allait pas se laisser faire, oh non ! Et il savait parfaitement comment cela allait finir, oh oui !

Allen tournait autour du brun quand il vit ce sourire. Il frissonna, pendant un quart de seconde, les rôles venaient de s'échanger. Puis il se reprit, il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée, même si Kanda décidait de lui sauter dessus là maintenant, ils pourraient se battre longtemps avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne le dessus. Surtout que le japonais ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

Ok, on passe à la vitesse supérieure. Se dit Allen. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, ses doigts glissant doucement jusque sur la nuque, et pourtant ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un iota. Allen se baissa et se mit à genoux derrière Kanda, une main dans ses cheveux, une autre sur la taille du japonais, un souffle léger dans son cou, une douce torture...

"Tu sais Yu, tant que tu ne m'envoies pas bouler, je compte bien profiter de toi... Fit Allen en laissant glisser sa langue dans le cou de son amant.

Une réaction? Rien... Rien ! Sauf peut être... Un sourire... Allen eu le temps de l'apercevoir, fugace mais bel et bien là. Il continua son approche, ses mains entourèrent le japonais, passant sous les pans de sa veste, ses doigts jouant contre la peau mate. Allen commençait à s'impatienter, c'était quand même beaucoup plus intéressant de jouer à deux. Alors il fit ce geste qui avait déjà fonctionné une fois, et la réponse qu'il reçu fut à la hauteur de sa frustration.

Kanda ouvrit les yeux tout grand. En un geste, c'est Allen qui devint la proie du brun et qui se retrouva plaqué au sol (parce qu'il s'était quand même laissé faire un peu).

"On ne mord pas les gens, moyashi...

"On n'ignore pas les gens, Yu... Répondit Allen sur le même ton.

Une des mains de Kanda prit celles d'Allen et les plaça au dessus de la tête du plus jeune. Son autre main découvrait le visage d'Allen, son front, cette étoile, ses yeux et cette marque étrange, ses lèvres, elle descendit le long de son cou, glissant rapidement sur le Tshirt pour ensuite passer en dessous, sur cette peau pâle et sensible au niveau de la taille. Allen soupira, mordit ses lèvres pour évacuer cette tension que son amant créait.

A ce moment, un grésillement reconnaissable entre tous se fit entendre. Le golem de Kanda se mit à voleter devant lui. La main qui était sur le ventre d'Allen se retrouva bien vite sur la bouche de cette même personne. En gros, il était prié de ne pas dire un mot.

"Kanda? Fit la voix de Reever via le golem.

"Quoi?

"Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

"J'arrive.

Le golem se remit à voler dans la pièce, indiquant que la conversation était terminée. Kanda quant à lui se releva en lissant les pans de ses vêtements.

"Et tu pars en me laissant comme ça? S'écria Allen, rouge de pseudo colère et d'excitation.

Kanda l'attrapa contre lui, une main sur la bosse au niveau de son entrejambe, l'autre sur sa nuque, juste le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille :

"La méditation moyashi... Ca fait des miracles...

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du gamin abasourdi et fila. Gamin dont la seule réaction fut de grogner en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien à portée de main à balancer sur ce foutu japonais.

Kanda, lui, savourait sa victoire en se rendant vers le bureau de Komui. Les quelques personnes qui le rencontrèrent n'en revinrent pas, Kanda _souriait_...

N'empêche qu'il serait bien resté là bas pour méditer avec ce crétin de moyashi...

* * *

Comme d'habitude, laissez moi un j'aime/j'aime pas, mais dites moi pourquoi !

A bientôt !


	2. entraînement

Voilà un nouveau chapitre d'Attrape moi si je veux !

En fait, je l'avais présenté comme une série d'OS, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça ressemble à une fic à chapitres... non?

J'ai pas mal d'idées pour les prochains chap, mais si vous voulez me prêter un peu de votre inspiration mes chers petits lecteurs, j'aurai sûrement encore plus d'idées! Hésitez pas à proposer des thèmes j'essaierai de les intégrer !

Je teste un nouveau moyen de faire ressortir les dialogues, vous me direz si c'est mieux ?

Disclamer : évidement, rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde, ni les personnages... Juste l'histoire est de mon cru !

* * *

On lui avait dit, il y a longtemps, que mise à part la volonté, il y avait trois éléments primordiaux pour gagner un combat. La force, la vitesse et l'équilibre. A quoi bon être fort si c'est pour voir l'adversaire esquiver toutes les frappes, à quoi bon être rapide si c'est pour trébucher au moindre caillou qui lui ferai un croche pied...? S'entraîner ne faisait de mal à personne.

Pour exercer sa force, c'était un travail de tous les jours. Des pompes,des abdos... Ces petits plaisirs qui ouvrent l'appétit.

La rapidité? Il comptait sur une notion obscure dont on lui avait parlé une fois ou deux. La mémoire du corps. Répétez un geste des centaines, voire des milliers de fois s'il le fallait et celui ci s'imprimait dans vos chairs, dans la mémoire de votre corps. Cela devenait un réflexe, et c'est plutôt rapide un réflexe, non?

Quant à l'équilibre, il avait une méthode bien à lui. D'abord, se bander les yeux, ensuite avoir confiance et enfin... foncer !

Il n'avait pas vu qu'une silhouette l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Après avoir regardé un peu, il décida de briser le silence.

_"Oy... Tu Joues à quoi moyashi?_

Le moyashi en question s'interrompit, retira son bandeau.

_"Mon nom, c'est Allen._ Grogna le jeune homme. _Et je joues pas, je m'entraîne._

Kanda l'observa, haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Faut dire qu'habillé en clown crown, son épée à la main, les yeux bandés sur une boule de cirque d'un bon mètre de large, Allen n'était pas du tout crédible...

_"Ben essaie. _Lança ce dernier.

_"Je m'en passerai._

Allen le regarda en souriant, sauta au sol en désactivant son innocence et s'approcha de lui.

_"Tu viens de rentrer?_ Demanda t-il, le voyant habillé de l'uniforme de la congrégation.

_"Haï._

Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de lui, Allen envoya un crochet du droit au brun, qui évita le coup par une véritable prouesse.

_"Et que me vaut cet accueil?_ Fit Kanda en attrapant le poing d'Allen.

_"Tu m'as laissé en plan la semaine dernière!_

Kanda lui fit un sourire moqueur et ajouta :

_"Et alors la méditation?_

_"Tss..._ Siffla Allen. Il dégagea son poing de la main du brun, fit demi tour pour prendre quelques affaires dans un placard et disparut par la porte de gauche.

Kanda soupira lui aussi. Il jeta un oeil à la salle autour de lui. Vu l'immensité de la citadelle, chacun des exorcistes qui le souhaitait s'était vu attribuer une pièce d'entraînement. Entraînement ou n'importe quoi d'autre...

Lenalee n'allait pas très souvent das la sienne, faut dire que c'était son demeuré de frère qui avait fait la déco.

Marie, lui, avait transformé la sienne en une pièce reposante où il pouvait jouer de la musique, pour Miranda par exemple.

Ce crétin de lapin avait transformé la sienne en tap-taupe géant où il venait se défouler.

Bookman avait entreposé une montagne d'archives et de produits capillaires.

Krory, lui, avait décidé de retapisser les mur avec les photos de lieux et de personnes qu'il rencontrait au cours de ses missions.

Certaines pièces n'avaient pas été utilisées depuis longtemps, l'une avec des cadavres de bouteilles, de cigarettes et de magazines cochons; une autre avec des milliers de toiles entreposées, sans compter celles qui avaient appartenu à des exorciste disparus maintenant.

C'est assez personnel une salle d'entraînement finalement, se dit Kanda. Il observa autour de lui. Dans un coin, le parfait nécessaire du jongleur équilibriste, boules pour marcher dessus, boules pour jongler, foulards, cerceaux, un fil tendu entre deux piquet, à deux mètres du sol, de quoi faire un peu de muscu aussi. De l'autre, des étagères avec des... livres de comptes...? Rangés par pays en plus. Au nombre de livres qu'il y avait, Kanda se dit que le moyashi n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour tout rembourser.

Un peu plus loin, d'autres placards..."Réserve". Réserve de quoi? se demanda Kanda. Il ouvrit un des placards et sourit en voyant le contenu. Environ 3 semaines de nourriture pour 2 personnes, assez de confiseries pour promettre un avenir radieux à deux générations de dentistes, quelques vêtements et une pharmacie de base.

Restait plus qu'une pièce, celle par laquelle Allen avait disparu.

Abandonnant son manteau et Mugen dans un coin, Kanda suivit les pas du plus jeune, débouchant dans une salle de bains avec un Allen en train de se sécher le visage, habillé d'une serviette négligemment nouée autour de sa taille.

_"Ben te gène pas..._

_"Je visite._ Répondit Kanda.

_"Fouineur._ Rétorqua Allen.

_"Exhibitionniste !_

_"Oh ! T'es rentré tout seul il me semble !_ Grogna Allen. _Voyeur._ Ajouta t-il.

_"Si tu voulais pas que je rentre, fallait fermer à clefs !_ Conclut Kanda en s'approchant d'Allen. Allait t-il se faire frapper à nouveau? Une main sur sa taille, son nez dans le cou du plus jeune, une grande inspiration, et un sourire en sentant les bras d'Allen se refermer autour de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement au début, s'effleurant à peine. Plus fort ensuite, pour finir par se caler sur le mur du se recula rapidement en appuyant sur un bouton et observa Kanda se faire tremper avec un air étonné qui lui allait plutôt bien.

_"Tu pues Kanda. Tu empestes le sang d'Akuma..._

_"..._

_"Et te plains pas, j'aurai pu mettre de l'eau froide !_ Conclut Allen.

_"Tss..._ Fit le brun.

Allen fit quelques pas, s'éloignant de la douche mais une main lui attrapa le coude et l'attira sous cette pluie d'eau chaude.

_"Yu... Je..._ Commença Allen avant qu'une bouche collée sur la sienne ne le fasse taire. Il ne lui en fallait pas moins pour se laisser aller. Ses mains trouvèrent les boutons de la veste de Kanda et les défirent un à un. Ce dernier envoyait bouler ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. La veste et la chemise se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées, leurs langues dansant l'une contre l'autre, se mordillant de temps en temps. En quelques minutes, le pantalon de Kanda suivi le reste des vêtements, et la serviette d'Allen, détrempée d'eau, tomba d'elle même. Les deux amant finirent nus sous l'eau chaude qui effaçaient les dernières traces du combat de Kanda.

Ils restèrent longtemps à s'embrasser avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à accélérer un peu. Et c'est Allen qui entama les choses. Une main sur le torse de Kanda, l'autre faisant des vas et viens sur le membre du brun. Ce dernier interrompit le baiser, rejeta sa tête en arrière et soupira.

Qui a dit qu'Allen n'était pas manipulateur, ou ptêtre que c'est Kanda qui s'était laissé faire (allez savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un Kanda?)

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est Kanda qui se retrouva avec Allen faisant des vas et viens en lui. Le dos calé contre la paroi de la douche, les jambes calées autour des hanches de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs qui ondulait contre lui.

Et après ce moment si particulier, quand toutes ces émotions qu'ils partageaient : joie, colère, désir, excitation, stress, appréhension, tension... Quand toutes ses émotions qui leur appartenaient se fondirent en une seule, ce plaisir partagé... Ben il en restait pas grand chose de nos exorciste après ça... Deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, retrouvant leurs souffles, essayant de reprendre pied sous l'eau brûlante qui coulait sur leurs peaux.

_"Je vais te chercher des affaires._ Fit Allen après de longues minutes à s'embrasser à nouveau.

_"Haï._ Répondit Kanda en refermant l'eau. Il se sentait apaisé, ce qu'il avait envie, là maintenant, c'était d'aller manger un morceau et plonger sous ses couvertures.

_"Eh ben émerges..._ Lança Allen en revenant. Une pile de vêtements, inspiration asiatique sous le bras. Il lança une serviette à Kanda. Et avant que celui ci ne lui réponde, il ajouta: _"Je pensais pas que ça te secouerai autant d'être en dessous. C'est pas si terrible pourtant..._ Conclut Allen avec un sourire de 3km.

_"Tss..._ Siffla Kanda, Il se permit pourtant un sourire carnassier en entendant la fin de la remarque d'Allen.

_"Putain Kanda, tu fais chier !_ S'écria Allen en scrutant les deux marques bleues/violettes qu'il avait à la base du cou. Son reflet dans le miroir lui indiquait que son haut aurait du mal à cacher ces marques...

Un peu plus tard, au réfectoire.

_"Allen, ça va?_ Demanda Lenalee en posant sa main sur le front de son ami.

_"Oui, pourquoi?_

_"Ben parce qu'on est au mois d'août et que tu portes un écharpe... Enrhumé encore? Déjà le mois dernier non?_

_"T'inquiète pas... Un microbe un peu tenace, d'ici une semaine ça sera bon._ Répondit Allen, parfaitement conscient qu'à deux tables de là, un brun au cheveux longs s'étouffait avec ses sobas, appréciant peu l'appellation "microbe tenace".

* * *

Comme d'habitude... Laissez moi un j'aime/j'aime pas, mais dites moi pourquoi !

Ah, et l'idée du tap-taupe de Lavi me vient d'une histoire assez amusante lue il y a peu "Je ne dois pas" de Kamazu. Allez jeter un oeil.

A bientôt !


	3. un jour un peu comme les autres

Je avis me faire lyncher !

Pour tout vous dire, ce chapitre est très court (je sais pas pourquoi, je crois que j'ai pas besoin de le dire).

Mais !

Il a été écrit aux baléares pendant ma ptite semaine de vacances de rêve ! Imaginez moi, mon calepin à la main, les orteils en éventail dans le sable, une piña colada pas très loin, sable fin, eau turquoise, soleil de plomb... Où avez vous disparu mes vacances adorées ?

D'où, l'attente un peu longue depuis le dernier chapitre... Désolée !

Pour vous rassurer un peu, le prochain chapitre est presque entier !

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent, et aussi ceux qui laissent un message, et ceux qu'en laissent pas aussi (en vacances, jsuis de meilleure humeur, profitez en, je reprend le boulot dans une semaine !)

L'histoire est à moi, pas les persos, j'avoue, j'aurai bien emmené Allen et Kanda à la plage avec moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour Kanda, une journée ressemble beaucoup à toutes les autres. Et chaque journée se déroule plus ou moins selon le même plan.

Se réveiller.

S'étirer.

S'entraîner.

Se doucher.

Aller déjeuner en gardant à l'esprit : 1er levé, 1er arrivé, 1er servi, 1er parti !

Aller en mission, en revenir.

En rédiger un rapport.

Dîner.

Méditer.

Puis, soirée libre… Ses propres activités, et ça dans le plus grand secret !

Puis enfin, aller dormir.

Sauf que…

Depuis quelques temps, un moyashi s'incruste un peu trop dans ses journées bien planifiées.

Maintenant, il faut :

Se réveiller.

S'étirer et envoyer bouler Allen qui lui dort dessus…

Se forcer à aller s'entraîner parce qu'en fait, il resterait bien pioncer un peu avec le moyashi.

Se doucher tout en gardant Allen loin de la salle de bains. Hors de question de recommencer le même cinéma que la dernière fois !

Faire du pied au moyashi sous la table histoire de le faire s'étouffer avec une boulette de mitarashi,

D'ailleurs lui piquer une boulette et foudroyer Lavi du regard (c'est pas des sobas, et alors ?)

aller en mission en entendant Allen le traiter de voleur !

Pendant la mission, supporter Marie avec ses regards qui disent « je sais tout » foutu aveugle qui entend beaucoup trop bien ce qui se passe autour de lui…

Le rembarrer de temps en temps, quitte à menacer Miranda…

Revenir de mission et rédiger un rapport.

Et pour ce rapport, squatter les différentes bibliothèques en fonction de leur taux d'occupation.

Jouer avec Allen à se frôler entre les rayons, glisser une main sur une délicieuse chute de reins dès que Link a le dos tourné ! Jouer à qui rendra l'autre fou le premier !

A table ? profiter du repas pour ne pas faire grand chose. Ecouter Lavi déblatérer ses énièmes débilités et observer son panda de grand père qui lui rappelle deux ou trois détails importants à l'aide du « panda kick », apercevoir Lenalee et Miranda qui complotent allez savoir quoi, écouter Krory qui s'étonne encore du tout et rien qui font ce monde.

Surtout, penser à ne pas sourire. Juste les écouter un peu, déguster les sobas que Jerry lui mets de coté chaque jour, ne pas s'étouffer quand Allen le traite de microbe, ça arrive encore de temps en temps… douce vengeance… Et filer, une fois le thé dégusté.

Profiter qu'Allen finisse son repas pour aller méditer, voilà bien une chose qui ne change pas vraiment.

Se faire tirer de sa méditation par une paire d'yeux inquisiteurs, par une bouche et des mains gourmandes.

Grogner, juste pour le principe.

La soirée ? Avant… une fois sa porte fermée à double tour, il se laissait aller un peu. Par exemple, s'enrouler dans une couverture, un bouquin dans les mains, les orteils calés sous le radiateur. Kanda avait des goûts simples, mine de rien, mais c'était un grand secret tout ça. D'ailleurs il s'était fait cette réputation de solitaire ronchon et inaccessible pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Parfois, il s'entraînait un peu plus, ou méditait ou réfléchissait tout simplement…

Avec le moyashi dans les pattes, il s'était attendu à le voir changer ce quotidien plus ou moins planifié. Pourtant, pas tant que ça…

Quand Kanda se calait les orteils sous le radiateur, Allen y calait son dos.

Quand Kanda allait s'entraîner un peu, Allen le suivait et ils se chamaillaient comme les deux enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais été.

Quand Kanda s'installait pour méditer, Allen s'incrustait pas très loin et imitait son amant. Et souvent il ronflait au bout de quelques minutes, arrachant un sourire au brun.

Quand Kanda allait se coucher, parfois Allen rentrait à sa chambre, histoire de protéger les nerfs de Link. Sinon, il squattait allègrement les draps du brun.

Pourtant, chose étrange que cela… Ils n'avaient jamais fait « ça » dans le lit.

Dans la bibliothèque du 3ème étage, oui. Dans celle du 7ème et du 11ème aussi, dans la salle de bains d'Allen, dans la salle d'entraînements de Kanda, après une bataille bien sympathique où Allen avait fini à plat ventre, avec un clé de bras qui le maintenait au sol et un Kanda très « prédateur » sur le dos…

Mais le lit, non… C'était pour dormir. Enfin, pour Allen, c'est pour dormir sur Kanda, quitte à l'étouffer si besoin. Pour Kanda, c'est survivre tant qu'il peut et assommer Allen quand il cauchemarde à propos de son tortionnaire de maréchal.

Une fois, un Toctoctoc retentit sur la porte du brun alors qu'Allen et lui étaient en train de comater. Il l'ignora, mais le visiteur se fit plus insistant. Si bien que ce visiteur se retrouva avec Mugen sous la gorge, et au bout du sabre, un Kanda passablement énervé.

« Tuveuxquoi ? Grogna le brun

« Allen Walker est là ? Demanda Link, un poil impressionné par le japonais.

« Non. Répondit Kanda.

« Vous savez où il est ?

« Tss… Siffla Kanda en claquant la porte au nez du corbeau.

D'un coté, Link repartait bredouille, pestant contre ce maudit gamin qui avait encore disparu. Il avait tourné des heures dans la citadelle avant d'hésiter longuement pour frapper à cette porte. Et comme il l'avait pressenti, c'était vraiment pas la peine d'y aller.

D'un autre coté, Kanda retournait auprès de la marmotte qui lui servait de bouillotte, plus ou moins pressé d'entendre l'engueulade de Link au petit déjeuner demain…

* * *

Voili voilà !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Comme d'habitude, laissez un j'aime/j'aime pas, mais dites moi pourquoi !


	4. il y a un truc

Et c'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre ! Des ptits nouveaux font leur apparition !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plus long que le précédent... Et j'espère qu'il suscitera un peu plus de commentaires aussi! (parce que 120 personnes qui lisent le chap3 pour laisser 2 reviews... ça fait pas beaucoup... ) Le message est passé, hein !

Que vous aimiez ou pas, ça m'intéresse !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

En se levant ce matin, Kanda remarqua un truc... Oh, rien de bien méchant mais il y avait quelques détails qui le faisait tiquer.

Déjà...

C'est tout bête, mais Allen était venu squatter la veille. Et là, au réveil, pas de moyashi qui lui dort dessus. nan, vraiment, rien de bien méchant mais le jour où ce crétin de moyashi se réveillerai avant lui n'était pas encore arrivé.

Enfin bref, apparemment, Allen l'avait fait mentir ce matin. Un tour à la salle de bains et direction petit déjeuner !

Non, vraiment, il y avait un truc... Observant la citadelle, Kanda se dit que la section scientifique devait encore avoir fait une connerie, parce que le chemin qui l'emmenait jusqu'au réfectoire était blindé de pétales de rose. Ca empestait dans tous les couloirs. Et pourquoi les traqueurs le regardaient avec cet air là? Un sourire doux? Quand un traqueur lui glissa un "Félicitations", Kanda ne put s'empêcher de lui fourrer Mugen sous la gorge et siffla un "dégage" digne de lui même dans ses grands jours. Avec sa tête de "personne-ne-m'approche-je-suis-de-très-mauvaise-humeur", il arriva à destination en quelques minutes.

Au réfectoire, le même cinéma...

Depuis quand, non mais depuis quand les traqueurs se permettent de le regarder et de sourire... Même pas un sourire moqueur ou blasé, non... un sourire attendri ! Attendri ! Ecoeuré de voir que sa tête des grands jours ne fonctionnait pas, Kanda abandonna la moitié de ses sobas et disparut en claquant la porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre un traqueur dire "c'est le stress!" à un de ses collègues. La porte du réfectoire claqua et Kanda fila dans les toilettes les plus proches, il s'observa dans le miroir quelques secondes:

Sa tête était parfaitement normale, il était habillé exactement comme d'habitude, il avait mugen à la ceinture, prêt à trancher quoi que ce soit (ou qui que ce soit). Pas de fleurs dans les cheveux, pas d'uniforme rose bonbon, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pris par erreur non plus l'uniforme du moyashi qui trainait dans son placard, pas de gribouillages de Lavi sur le visage, stupide lapin, une seule fois il avait osé, et Kanda s'était assuré qu'il ne recommencerait jamais... Pas de sourire inconscient... non non non... Une vraie tête de "gardez-vos-distances"

De ce fait, il appliqua un théorème bien connu des membres de la congrégation :

_Si moi je me comporte comme d'habitude mais que les imbéciles de la congrégation se comportent encore plus stupidement que d'habitude, alors le problème ne vient pas d'une des deux parties mais du chef suprême des imbéciles._

"Komui ! Siffla Kanda en arrivant dans le bureau du grand intendant.

"Ah... Kanda... Tu viens me narguer c'est ça? Couina Komui en entamant une nouvelle pile de documents à signer.

"...?

"Remarque, je préfère que ça soit toi plutôt que ma petite Lenalee.

"Comment ça moi?

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore là d'ailleurs ! Reever ! Hurla Komui.

"Quoi? Ah Kanda, prêt pour la journée? Fit Reever en entrant, il jeta un oeil critique sur son supérieur qui apparemment avait décidé de travailler aujourd'hui... Jour à marquer d'une croix blanche.

"Appelez moi Marie et Bookman Junior. Reever hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau.

"Je pars en mission avec eux? Demanda Kanda à l'intendant.

"En mission? Mais non voyons ! Exempté de missions pour quelques jours.

"Quoi?

"Écoutes Kanda. Tu peux y aller, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi.

Sans vraiment comprendre grand chose, Kanda se retrouva à la porte du bureau du grand intendant.

"Reever... Grogna le brun.

"C'est bon, ils sont prévenus, ils arrivent. Fit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de ses dossiers.

"C'est quoi ça, exempté de missions? Siffla Kanda.

"Ben quoi? Lança Reever en dévisageant l'exorciste. C'est quand même un jour particulier, on va pas t'envoyer en mission, non?

"Et pourquoi ça?

"Écoutes Kanda, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de plaisanter... hein...

Et de la même façon, le brun se retrouva à la porte du bureau sans vraiment comprendre. Pourtant une chose ne changea pas par rapport à cette foutue journée, c'est les regards des idiots de la section ! Il lisait quoi dans leurs yeux...? Chance, envie...?

Ok, taux de patience restant? Zéro. Rien, queudalle... En un regard il fit baisser les yeux de toute la section au grand complet. intérieurement, il soupira, enfin une chose se passait comme il le voulait. Il sortit de leur labo en prenant soin de claquer la porte avec force. Marie et ce crétin de Bookman junior arrivaient bientôt? très bien. Même s'il ne pouvait rien tirer de Lavi, il avait suffisamment confiance en Marie. Il allait surement pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi cette journée allait de travers. Plus elle avançait, et moins il comprenait. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. 8h20...

"Tsss... Siffla le brun en s'adossant au mur.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

"Hey ! Retentit au loin. Kanda tu fais quoi? On devait te récupérer à ta chambre ! S'écria Lavi en arrivant près du brun. Ce dernier les regarda d'un oeil critique.

"C'est quoi ces tenues? Grogna t-il.

Lavi et Marie étaient habillés de la même façon, costume chic, noir, noeud papillon. Kanda les observa... Repensant à des informations qu'il avait jugées inutiles et bonnes à oublier, il en fit le tour y avait t-il un gala de prévu où ils devaient faire bonne figure avec Lavi et Marie? Si c'était le cas, il se maudit d'avoir oublié d'aller chasser un akuma en Patagonie.

"Je te retourne la question, pourquoi t'es en uniforme ?

"Pourquoi je le serais pas?

"Tu comptes te marier avec l'uniforme de la congrégation? Demanda doucement Marie.

"Quoi?

"Excellent ! Lança Lavi en riant. On dirait vraiment que t'es pas au courant ! Tu t'es entraîné combien de temps pour nous la sortir cette tête là?

"Attend Lavi... Fit Marie. Au rythme cardiaque, on dirait qu'il n'est vraiment pas au courant...

"Quoi...? Je me marie...? Mais avec qui? Tss... Siffla Kanda, se reprenant, ce n'était pas la question la plus importante. Pas du tout !

"Ben avec Allen quelle question ! Tu te souviens vraiment pas? Fit Lavi en scrutant Marie. Ce dernier fit "non" de la tête. Kanda avait les yeux perdus dans le vide... Quoi? il se mariait avec Allen...?

"Komui t'as fait boire quelque chose? Demanda Marie.

"Non... Répondit Kanda. Dans sa tête, ça tournait à 200 à l'heure. Le fait de coucher, non jouer avec Allen ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de se marier avec lui. Discrètement, il se pinça et eut mal... Il ne rêvait pas...

"La date d'aujourd'hui? Demanda t-il.

"Hein?

"Quelle date aujourd'hui?

"18 septembre. Répondit Marie.

C'était exactement la date qu'il pensait. Pas de zombie qui avait emprunté son corps et fait des choses carrément pas catholiques pendant les derniers jours.

"...revue?

"Quoi? Fit Kanda, arraché à ses pensées.

"Road, la Noah du rêve. Elle l'a assez mal pris qu'Allen se marie avec toi. Elle t'a fait quelque chose? Tu l'as revue? Demanda l'aveugle.

"Non... Je...

"Bon, écoutes, on va pas traîner là des heures. Fit Lavi. Viens te préparer, ça te reviendra!

"Non. Siffla Kanda.

Lavi le défigura. Le brun se tenait en retrait, la main crispée sur Mugen.

"Lavi n'a pas tort. On va pas rester au milieu du couloir. Il y a un salon pas loin, viens t'assoir. On va juste parler. Fit Marie.

"Tss... Fit Kanda. Pourtant il suivit les deux exorcistes jusqu'au salon, Lavi referma la porte après eux.

"Mais tu te rappelles quand même ta demande à Allen? Demanda Lavi.

"... Kanda fit non de la tête.

"C'était un soir au réfectoire, tu lui as fait une déclaration de malade !

"J'ai fait quoi...?

"Tu as abandonné tes sobas pour envoyer Link à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu t'es agenouillé devant Allen en lui disant qu'il était ton âme sœur, que sans lui tu ne serais rien. Que tu voudrais qu'il passe sa vie à tes cotés, qu'il devienne Allen Kanda ! Et tu as sorti une bague

Marie observa Kanda qui palissait à vu d'œil. Faites confiance à Bookman Junior, à sa mémoire éléphantesque et à sa délicatesse innée...

"Et le plus dingue ! Continua Lavi. Allen, il t'en a même pas foutu une en pleine tête ! Non... Il a sourit. Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes et il a fait un petit oui de la tête. Et après il t'a sauté au coup en disant que oui, il voulait t'épouser et que oui il serait ta moitié ! Bon, y'en a qui étaient au courant mais moi j'étais sur le cul ! Fit Lavi en prenant soin de scruter Marie une seconde.

Déconnecté... Kanda s'était littéralement déconnecté de son cerveau. C'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait un truc aussi stupide. Non... Il n'était pas comme ça, il ne demanderait pas Allen en mariage, il ne demanderait pas qu'il devienne Allen Kanda... Non mais quelle idée !

Il remonta le fil de ses souvenirs pour comprendre où ce cauchemar avait commencé.

Il s'était couché hier soir, Allen était passé, usé de sa mission. Il avait laissé traîner des emballages de gâteaux partout dans la pièce et s'était endormi à peine sa tête avait elle touché le matelas. Ils "jouaient" ensemble depuis quelques semaines, seul Marie semblait être au courant, enfin, seul Marie était au courant. Avec Allen, ils flirtaient, se découvraient, s'amusaient, se chamaillaient, se bagarraient plus ou moins sérieusement. Parfois ils passaient plusieurs jours sans se voir, ou juste en se croisant dans la citadelle. Parce que... Parce qu'ils avaient des missions l'un ou l'autre, parce que Link devenait très collant et très suspicieux par moments, parce que, de temps en temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se voir. Parce que Lavi est super collant quand il pense avoir levé un lièvre, et voir Allen s'éclipser à 3h du matin, c'est bizarre, encore heureux que ce dernier s'en soit rendu compte et qu'il ait décidé d'aller dormir dans un des placards aménagé de la cuisine...

"Je suis fier de toi mon ptit Yu. Retentit aux oreilles de Kanda. Tu le rendras heureux, hein? Et tu seras heureux toi, hein?

"...

Vent de panique... Le temps joue des tours, depuis quand il est devant l'autel avec Tiedoll qui lui donne les dernières consignes? Un coup d'oeil autour de lui l'informa que il venait de subir une puissante ellipse, de "papotant dans le salon avec Lavi et Marie" il passe à "devant l'autel avec Tiedoll qui resserre son nœud papillon"

Il se trouvait dans une des salles de bal de la congrégation (encore une salle sans aucune utilité). Tiedoll qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, les yeux remplis de larmes, la morve au nez... Luberrier en aube blanche derrière l'autel, la bible dans les mains, Link en parfait enfant de chœur. Les exorcistes et traqueurs installés sur les bancs derrière lui, Lavi lui faisant un grand sourire. Lenalee et Miranda s'échangeant la boite de mouchoirs, trop d'émotions... La scientifique était là, ayant obtenu un congé exceptionnellement exceptionnel.

Ta ta tadam... ta ta tadam... Retentit dans le hall. Kanda dévisagea l'organiste, c'était Marie qui jouait la marche nuptiale. Tous les invités se levèrent et se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'entrée.

Allen fit son entrée au bras du maréchal Cross. (L'est pas sensé avoir disparut lui?) Un Allen en costard blanc... Complètement javellisé... Se dit Kanda.

"T'as intérêt à prendre soin du gamin, toi ! Siffla Cross en posant la main d'Allen dans celle de Kanda.

"...

"Moi aussi je suis ému. Fit Allen en souriant doucement.

"... ...

En un geste de la main, Luberrier fit s'assoir les membres de la congrégation.

"Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour lier ces deux personnes par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Pendant que Luberier déblatérait ses petites histoires, Kanda essayait de se reconnecter à la réalité... Mais quelle réalité? Et depuis quand l'église autorise t-elle le mariage entre deux hommes?

"Nous allons donc commencer par rebaptiser Allen Walker. Devant Dieu acceptez vous de devenir Mademoiselle Allen Walker, de renoncer à votre statut masculin pour devenir femme?

"Oui. Répondit Allen. Je deviendrais une femme pour être avec l'homme que j'aime.

"Ben voilà, ça c'est réglé... Murmura Kanda, mais personne ne l'entendit. Non non non... Répéta t-il telle une litanie qui allait chasser ces moments.

"Bien. Fit Luberrier. Mademoiselle Walker, blah blah blah,... acceptez vous de prendre pour époux, de le chérir blah blah blah Yu Kanda ici présent?

"Je le veux. Fit Allen solennellement.

"Et vous Yu Kanda, blah...

"HORS DE QUESTION ! Retentit à l'autre bout de la salle de bal.

Tous se retournèrent et aperçurent une porte rose bonbon en forme de coeur. Devant cette porte, une fillette de 13 ans environ, les yeux noirs d'une trèèèss grande colère, à ses cotés, un homme en smoking / haut de forme. Tous les deux la peau mate, tous les deux des stigmates sur le front. Road Camelott et Tyki Mikk du clan Noah venaient de faire leur apparition.

"Il fallait attendre... Grogna Tyki. A un moment, ils disent "si quelqu'un s'oppose à cet union qu'il se lève..." un truc du genre, c'est là qu'il fallait le dire...

"Si Allen ne se maries pas avec moi, il se mariera avec personne ! Siffla Road. D'une main, avant que quiconque ne réagisse, elle fit apparaître ses bougies maudites devant chaque personne présente. Un geste et vous êtes morts, tous. Ajouta la jeune fille.

"Désolé gamin. Fit Tiky en passant devant Kanda. Ca fait un peu Roméo et Juliette, Road et Allen... Mais c'est ma ptite soeur, tu comprends? Elle s'est entiché d'Allen à un niveau qu'on ne soupçonnait pas...

"...

Alors comme ça même dans la quatrième dimension, il y a une quatrième dimension?

"Et toi, tu viens avec nous... Après tout, t'es un Noah toi aussi... On devrait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Fit Tiky en attrapant Allen.

"Non...Fit Allen. C'est avec Yu que je veux vivre! Fit ce dernier en se débattant.

"C'est moi que tu aimeras. Répondit Road, les bougies se rapprochèrent des membres de la congrégation. Sinon, ils meurent tous.

"... Je... Fis Allen. Je... Je peux lui dire quelque chose? Demanda t-il.

"C'est la dernière fois que tu lui parleras, choisis bien tes mots. Fit Road.

Tiky reposa Allen devant la porte que sa petite soeur avait utilisé pour s'inviter à la cérémonie. L'exorciste se retourna vers Kanda à l'autre bout de la salle. Le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger, depuis le temps qu'il ne comprenait rien à cette journée de merde... Fallait pas s'attendre à le voir sauter sur le premier Noah venu non plus.

"Yu, Je... Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur. Et... Je porte ton enfant... Ajouta Allen.

Les deux secondes qui suivirent passèrent très doucement. Kanda eu le temps d'assimiler la bombe lancée par Allen, il porte mon enfant? (erreur système... ) De voir le visage de Road se déformer de colère, de voir toutes les bougies maudites se retourner vers lui et de les sentir traverser sa peau...

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il décida de se réveiller en sursaut.

Le souffle court, il observa autour de lui.

Trois heures du matin.

Allen endormi à ses cotés. Enfin, Allen en train de se réveiller à ses cotés, apparemment son amant lui dormait dessus avant qu'il l'envoie bouler à l'autre bout du lit.

"Hey... Ca va pas? Grogna ce dernier.

Kanda le fixa une seconde avant de se jeter sur lui et de poser sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Allen.

"Ben qu'est ce qui te prend? S'écria Allen. Non pas que ça me fasse pas plaisir d'être réveillé à... Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge. Putain Kanda il est 3h du mat' !

Mais le brun voulait autre chose que de la parlotte.

Il fondit sur la bouche d'Allen, sa langue envahissant celle de son amant, ses mains arrachant les quelques vêtements devenus trop gênants. Allen se cambra dans le lit, appréciant les caresses désespérées du brun, se promettant de lui faire avouer ce qui clochait après avoir profité de lui ! Les lèvres de Kanda descendirent sur son cou, puis le long de son torse. Le mordillant plus ou moins doucement. Une des mains de Kanda s'assurait que son amant ne se relève pas, l'autre s'affairait autour du membre désormais bien réveillé.

Kanda se cala entre les jambes d'Allen et s'invita en lui, pas très tendrement. Le plus jeune referma ses jambes autour des hanches du brun, l'empêchant de trop bouger, il attrapa la nuque de Kanda et lui dit :

"Ok... Maintenant tu te calmes un peu.

Et il attira Kanda contre lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main dans ses longs cheveux détachés. Quand il le sentit plus zen, il l'autorisa à bouger en lui, appréciant les allers retours qui éveillaient son plaisir. Il sentit la jouissance arriver petit à petit, ses respirations devinrent des râles, qui se transformèrent en gémissements. Chaque coup de buttoir le perdait un peu plus dans les limbes du plaisir, pour lui et pour Kanda. Ils s'électrisèrent l'un et l'autre quand la jouissance les pris chacun leur tour.

Quand il émergea, les yeux voilés par le plaisir. Allen observa Kanda à ses cotés, il était à plat ventre, le souffle encore court.

"Bon, tu m'expliques maintenant?

"... T'es... Hésita Kanda.

"Je suis?

"T'es comme une femme en fait... Conclut Kanda.

Allen écarquilla les yeux.

"Une femme? Tu me prends pour une nana? S'écria t-il.

Il se releva et se hissa sur Kanda avant que celui ci ne bouge. D'une main, il maintint la tête du brun dans les oreillers. Assis sur les fesses de son amant, Allen se baissa jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Tu n'as pas idée de ce je pourrai te faire...

Et ce sont des dents taquines qui partirent à la découverte du dos du brun, se promettant de découvrir tous les points sensibles qui rendraient Kanda fou de plaisir. La main qui maintenait la tête de Kanda se déplaça sur son épaule, le maintenant toujours contre le matelas. L'autre main d'Allen parcourait les flancs du brun. A plat ventre, Kanda ne pouvait que subir, et putain que c'était bon ! Il sentait le souffle d'Allen sur sa peau, cette main qui le maintenait était pleine de force, tout comme celle qui courrait dans le bas de son dos, son érection sur ses fesses, et la sienne qui était coincée dans les draps. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il se mit à osciller légèrement le bassin et il grogna en sentant le sourire d'Allen se dessiner sur sa peau.

Pourtant, le plus jeune eu la délicatesse de ne pas se vanter de l'effet qu'il faisait à son amant. Non, non... A la place, il prit sa vengeance en s'insinuant en lui, lui coupant ce souffle qui était déjà bien court. Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur Kanda et celui ci en profita pour relever son bassin et partit à la rencontre de celui d'Allen, le surprenant. Il fit passer une main sur le membre du brun, le caressant au rythme de ses coups de butoir. Il sentit Kanda se contracter et se laissa aller, plus aucune retenue, les râles de l'un et de l'autre auraient fait rougir une assemblée de star du X...

Allen se laissa tomber sur Kanda, l'écrasant un peu avant de se décaler.

"Et maintenant... Tu m'expliques vraiment? Histoire que je comprenne pourquoi on a baptisé tes draps de cette façon là? Reprit Allen. Il vit Kanda hésiter.

"J'ai...

"...?

"Tu sais quoi... Se reprit Kanda. C'est fini les sucreries avant de dormir...

Allen le regarda en souriant.

"Ca marche. Répondit t-il. Kanda le dévisagea, ça pouvait pas être si simple de demander à Allen d'arrêter le sucre avant de dormir. Je mangerai ta part ! Ajouta Allen.

Il attrapa Kanda et posa d'office sa tête sur son torse pâle et couvert de cicatrices.

"Dors maintenant. C'est bon... Fit t-il en faisant jouer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Il sourit en le sentant se détendre et s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, il le suivit au pays des songes assez rapidement, se demandant si ça se faisait ou pas de souhaiter à son amant de faire d'autre rêves du même genre de temps en temps...?

* * *

Voilà... Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

J'espère que j'ai su me faire pardonner?

Allez, laissez moi un avis... Un j'aime/j'aime pas, mais dites moi pourquoi !


	5. mission rangement !

Ou la la !

Pardon pour cet énorme retard! Il y a tant de petites choses qui ont changé dans ma petite vie que j'ai du laisser ffnet de coté un peu. Merci à tous les revieweurs qui ont laissé un ptit mot, et aussi aux deux derniers ALMP et Edyuu 003 qui m'ont rappelé que j'avais une histoire à continuer.

Alors,

Meilleurs voeux à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Qu'elle vous (nous) apporte joie, santé, amour et réussite ! Qu'elle nous apporte tout un tas d'idées sympas pour des histoires (à lire ou à créer !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Arf... Lavi... Tu te rappelles pourquoi on est là?"

"Oui."

"Et tu me rappelles pourquoi on est là?" Continua Allen.

"Parce que il y a besoin de trois exorcistes surpuissants pour déménager la fameuse salle n°1 du 3ème sous sol. Tu sais la première salle de Komui."

"Tsss..." Retentit auprès d'eux.

"Allez Yu, un peu de motivation, jsuis sur qu'il y a plein de trucs marrants ici !" S'écria Lavi.

"Le moyen le plus simple de tout ranger, c'est encore de tout détruire! "Proposa Allen.

"Ola malheureux !" Lança Lavi. " T'as idée du nombre de trucs dangereux qui traînent ici? En plus faut faire de la récup' quand c'est possible. Regarde Johnny nous a donné de quoi ranger : On a des cartons pour les dossiers, il faut tout leur redonner. Là,une caisse pour les trucs pas dangereux, enfin, il avait pas l'air convaincu en me la donnant. Et puis trois containers pour les trucs dangereux, et encore trois autres pour ceux qu'on a du détruire pour sauver nos vies !"

Allen soupira, Lavi avait un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour leur sécurité.

"Arg... C'est pas à la courte paille qu'on aurait du jouer ça, c'est au poker ! Se lamenta Allen.

"Même pas en rêve, tout le monde sait que tu es le pire tricheur qu'il soit !

"...

"Bon allez, on devrait s'y mettre, vu la taille de la salle, ça va pas être du gâteau.

"Parle pas de gâteau, j'ai faim !" Couina Allen.

La salle n°1 du troisième sous sol...

Une légende depuis les premières heures de la prise de poste de leur grand intendant, le fameux chercheur Komui Lee !

La première salle où le déjanté de génie a commencé à entreposer ses inventions.

Une salle de la taille d'un terrain de tennis, dont on ne voyait ni les murs, ni le sol, ni le plafond. Pas de fenêtres, pas de lampes non plus, mais pourtant une lumière bien présente dans la pièce, venue de Komui-seul-sait-où !

"On se motive, plus on finit tôt, plus on mange tôt !

"T'as pas fini de parler bouffe? Demanda Kanda.

"M'emmerde pas ! J'ai faim ! Et quand j'ai faim, je deviens de mauvais poil !

Chacun pris une partie de la salle. Lavi commença à trier les dossiers, prenant soin de les apprendre par coeur à chaque fois. Kanda se lança dans les fioles de potions en tout genre (comprendre poisons en tout genre) et Allen attaqua les premières caisses de matériels en tout genre.

"Excellent ! Lança Lavi. Une thèse de Komui sur les créations de Dieu ! Tiens Kanda, une idée de pourquoi Dieu a créé les moutons?

"...

"Pour les pelouses ! Pour faciliter le travail des humains ! Et maintenant, pourquoi il y a encore des moutons alors que les tondeuses à gazons existent? continua Lavi.

"...

"Parce que c'est pas bon le gigot de tondeuse ! Répondit Allen.

"Tu meurs de faim à ce point? Demanda Lavi en laissant de coté la thèse de leur grand intendant.

C'est un soupir qui venait du fond des entrailles qui répondit au rouquin.

"C'est quoi ça? Demanda Allen en sortant un coffret en bois du carton qu'il finissait de vider. Il l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant ce qu'il contenait. Des dessins. Des dessins d'enfant, signés "lenalee" pour "mon grand frère adoré". Avec il y avait des photos, celles des premières heures de la congrégation telle qu'ils la connaissaient.

"Range moi ça ! Siffla Kanda.

"Oh mais c'est Yu là! S'écria Lavi en apercevant un brun aux cheveux longs âgé d'une dizaine d'années.

"C'est vrai que ça fait quelques temps que t'es là ! Répondit doucement Allen alors que Lavi évitait avec brio de se manger Mugen. On va le mettre de coté, je crois que Lenalee serait contente de le retrouver, on le regardera avec elle. Continua le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Dans leurs échanges assez "mouvementés" Kanda et Lavi firent tomber une des étagères et réveillèrent par erreur "Komulin Premier du nom" qui sommeillait en dessous.

"Mise à jour à effectuer. Exorcistes en vue ! Action ! S'écria le robot. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, deux larges bandes blanches attrapèrent le premier exorciste à portée de main. Le sabreur se retrouva enfermé dans Komulin qui recracha assez rapidement Mugen. "Arme anti Akuma en excellent état, check up exorciste en cours !"

Un coup d'oeil suffit aux deux autres exorcistes pour savoir quoi faire. Le pauvre Komulin 1er se retrouva en pièces détachées. Komui avait relâché dans la citadelle les 7 versions suivantes de ses komulins, qui étaient bien plus dangereuses que celle ci. Un Kanda complètement recouvert de bandes se retrouva au sol.

"Bon, jcommence à remplir le container des trucs dangereux qu'on a du "détruire pour sauver nos vie"! Lança Lavi en empoignant quelques morceaux de feu Komulin 1er.

"Ca marche, moi jdémomifie Toutankhamon et on arrive.

Quand Lavi revint ensuite, il eut une seconde de panique en apercevant Allen en train de manger... De mitarashis... Il sort ça d'où?

"Mais t'as eu ça où? T'es pas bien de manger un truc d'ici? Tu veux finir chauve?

"Mais non t'inquiète ! J'avais ça dans les poches !

"Tu veux dire que tu te plains que tu meurs de faim depuis deux heures mais en fait t'avais de quoi manger dans tes poches?

"Pas dans mes poches, dans les siennes ! Ajouta Allen en pointant Kanda du doigt. Le brun lissait sa tenue en rattachant son précieux Mugen à la ceinture.

"Ah ouais... Et depuis quand tu peux lui faire les poches sans qu'il te mette en pièce?

Pas de réponses...

Juste Kanda qui shoote assez volontairement dans un appareil près de lui. Appareil qui se met en branle aussitôt et envoie en direction de Lavi et Allen deux balles blanches. Allen évita la sienne grâce à un bon réflexe, Lavi, lui, encore plus rapide empoigna son maillet et renvoya la balle dans le 2ème container.

"Homerun ! S'écria le rouquin.

"Allez, viens, ça à l'air sympa ! Lança Allen au samouraï.

Le brun grogna pour le principe et attrapa Mugen. Quand il entra dans le champ "de vision" de la machine, elle envoya une nouvelle volée avec une troisième balle. Lavi envoya à nouveau la balle dans le container, celle d'Allen suivi le même chemin, Kanda découpa la sienne en deux.

"Homerun! S'écrièrent les deux plus jeunes en se frappant les mains.

"Ippon! Murmura Kanda.

L'appareil envoya une autre volée. Même résultat. A deux mètres d'eux la machine commença à trembler et à fumer.

Et le mode "mitraillette" se mit en marche.

Il fallu une demi seconde à peine pour que Lavi fasse grandir son maillet et qu'il envoie l'engin dans le deuxième container, Allen et Kanda s'étaient occupés des balles perdues. Et il fallu un bon quart d'heure de plus pour ne plus entendre les détonations qui résonnaient sur les parois du bac.

"Enfin... Grogna Kanda qui entamait une nouvelle étagère de potions. Lavi se marrait dans son coin, cela faisait un bon moment que le brun ronchonnait.

"Continues à rire toi et je t'envoie vérifier que le truc est bien éteint ! Menaça Kanda.

Chacun reprit un coin de la salle pour faire du tri. Mine de rien, ça avançait pas trop mal.

"Incroyable ! S'écria Lavi un peu plus tard. Et avec ce cri, il fit sursauter Allen qui était pas loin de l'échelle sur laquelle Kanda faisait attention à ne rien faire tomber. Ce qu'il se passa?

Eh bien, Allen se cogna dans l'échelle, échelle qui bascula en arrière, emmenant Kanda et ses provisions à tomber dans les bras de la gravité.

Ou presque...

Pendant la chute, Kanda sentit un bras agripper et l'attirer sur le coté. Il tomba dans des bras bien connus, à un mètre à peine, le fracas des fioles qui se brisaient le fit tourner la tête. Et la fumée qui se dégageait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il empoigna Allen et courut en direction de la sortie. Il hésita une seconde avant de laisser Lavi en plan et sortit de la salle. Après tout c'était de sa faute, fallait bien qu'il se débrouille un peu.

"Un souci? Demanda Jonnhy qui arrivait en même temps.

"Jcrois qu'il... Keuf keuf... va falloir keuf... aérer la pièce un peu... Couina Lavi en sortant à son tour.

"Ok. On s'occupe de ça. Répondit le scientifique en sortant les combinaisons qu'il avait gardé de coté pour les urgences. Allez donc manger un morceau, on est équipés pour ça nous.

"Et c'est quoi le truc incroyable qui nous a permis d'avoir une pause pour aller manger? Demanda Allen sur le chemin du réfectoire.

"Deux bras, pas plus, deux mains, cinq doigts chacune... Rien en plus, rien en moins ! Fit Lavi en se tâtant. Oreilles normales, un oeil pas plus, cheveux de la bonne couleur ! C'est bon ça !

"Oy?

"Oh? Le truc incroyable? Jcommençais à voir le mur !

"Cool... Dnotre coté, ça doit faire une heure qu'on aperçoit le mur, le sol, le plafond et même une des lampes qui éclaire la pièce... Répondit Allen, un peu blasé. Enfin pas trop quand même, qui disait pause imposée, disait pause repas ! Kanda, lui... Ben, pour pas s'énerver, il n'écoutait même plus.

"Cool ! Repris Lavi. On aura ptêtre fini ce soir alors ! Aucune réponse d'aucun de deux autres. La simple idée de devoir recommencer demain les minait un peu, les minait sérieusement même.

"A table! S'écria Allen en entrant dans le réfectoire.

Un dizaine d'assiettes plus tard. Les trois exorcistes reprenaient le chemin du sous sol.

"La pièce est assainie, on a évacué tout ce qui avait été contaminé. On a du jeter une partie des affaires. Commença Johnny. Il ouvrit la porte et les trois exorcistes sourirent en voyant les 30m² qui avaient été déblayés.

"Là, c'est sur, on aura fini ce soir ! S'écria Lavi. Dis donc, il devait pas être top le mélange, pour que vous ayez du tout jeter?

"C'est bon, tu vas plus t'étonner de voir le mur, le sol ou quoi que ce soit d'autre? Demanda Allen avec un sourire très innocent, trop innocent.

Motivés par l'idée de finir aujourd'hui, les trois exorcistes se remirent au boulot avec force et bonne volonté. Lavi termina de relire et ranger les dossiers. Une fois qu'il eut vidé les étagères, il les empila dans un coin de la salle. Les potions et petits matériels en tout genre furent balancés avec bon coeur dans le containers des trucs dangereux. Les trucs qui se sont réveillés quand ils voulurent les ranger furent envoyés dans le container "super dangereux", une fois désossés bien évidemment.

Chacun avait découvert des trucs qu'il aurait bien voulu garder pourtant.

Le seul exemplaire connu de "l'Encyclopédie complète du Savoir Divin" avait bien intéressé Lavi, mais le protège livre avec des canines en titane l'avait un peu refroidi. Et c'est avec la plus grande tristesse du monde qu'il dû sangler le livre qui lui courrait après, et le placer chez les super dangereux. Il pris 5 minutes pour se faire quelques pansements, les doigts, l'avant bras droit, la cuisse gauche... Il fit le deuil également d'une mèche de cheveux...

Allen avait failli réussir à garder une fiole de potion "comestiblable", "renversez et tout devient mangeable!" qu'était écrit sur l'étiquette.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir le gout que ça a une table?" Lui avait demandé Kanda.

"Ben si ya que ça à manger?" Répondit Allen.

"Baka ! Donne moi ça !

"Non. Répliqua Allen.

"Donne!

"Non, ça peut toujours être utile !

Kanda se rapprocha et susurra quelques mots à l'oreille du plus jeune. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Allen. De lui même, il envoya la fiole dans le 2eme container et se rapprocha de Kanda qui reculait doucement pour se planquer derrière une des étagères.

Allen fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du brun alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvaient. Kanda plaqua Allen contre le mur, il sentait les mains de son amant se promener sur son corps, puis se diriger doucement vers ses poches dans lesquelles il fouilla allègrement.

"Merci. Murmura Allen en y retirant un paquet de bonbons.

"Ca alors ! Retentit pas si loin d'eux.

Les deux amants se séparèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

"Regardez ça! Lança Lavi. Il contourna l'étagère et tendit sa main aux deux autres exorcistes.

"Une innocence...? Reconnu Kanda.

"C'est vraiment le bordel ici... ! Je vais la donner à Hev'. Conclut Lavi.

Le rouquin fila hors de la pièce pour aller donner sa trouvaille à la gardienne des innocences.

"On a le temps de faire une pause alors. Proposa Allen en s'asseyant sur la table, son paquet de bonbons bien entammé à la main.

"Hai hai... J'ai faim. Fit Kanda.

"Tu veux des bonbons? Répondit Allen en lui tendant son paquet.

"Ié... J'ai une autre faim. Murmura Kanda en allant se caler contre le blond.

"Héhé... Jte vois venir toi et... tes grandes mains... Couina Allen quand les mains de Kanda se déposèrent dans son dos, le faisant se cambrer contre lui.

"Ah oui? Fit le japonais en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son amant.

"Oui... Et si...

"Et si...? Reprit Kanda.

"Jte préviens, si...

"Si...?

"Si tu me fais la moindre marque, c'est ceinture ! Lança Allen dans un court moment de lucidité.

"Ah oui? Demanda Kanda, pas vraiment convaincu aux vues des oscillations d'Allen contre lui.

"Oui ! Renchérit le plus jeune. Après aujourd'hui c'est ceinture !

"Ah?

"Oui ! C'est ceinture... Jusqu'à... Jusqu...

"Jusqu'à? Demanda Kanda.

"Jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! T'en as pas marre de parler? Lança Allen, il plissa les yeux en voyant le sourire de malade qu'avait Kanda.

"T'es bien le premier à me dire ça !

"Ben faut un début à tout.

"Jusqu'à la prochaine, hein?

"Ben c'est ça, on va attendre la prochaine. Ok...? Fit Allen, en essayant de descendre de la table.

"Tu crois ça? Répondit Kanda en basculant Allen sur la table.

TTT

Quand Lavi revint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Il retrouva ses deux collègues en train de ranger chacun un coin de la pièce. Ils avaient pas beaucoup avancé mais ils avaient du avoir un souci avec une des inventions de Komui. Parce que toutes les choses qu'il y avait sur la table étaient éparpillées autour de la table. Et Allen était un peu décoiffé, et Kanda un peu débraillé...

Bof... S'ils n'avaient pas fini ce soir, ben ils finiraient demain.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Allen reprenait son souffle tranquillement. Offrant les deux derniers bonbons du paquet à Tim qui avait parfaitement rempli sa mission en venant les prévenir dès que quelqu'un se pointait dans le couloir à deux pas d'ici.

Et eux, s'ils n'avaient pas fini tout à l'heure, ben ils finiraient ce soir...

* * *

Et voilà, pour ce premier texte de la nouvelle année !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!

A bientôt

M. D. San


	6. papotage

Retrouvailles retrouvailles…

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire, et encore moins de publier… Foutu syndrome de la page blanche !

Sixième chapitre, un papotage au réfectoire et deux petites vignettes qui me plaisent mais que je n'ai pas pu caler dans le papotage ! Prenez le comme un petit bonus, des scènes coupées au montage.

* * *

TTT TT TTT TT TTT TT TTT TT TTT TT TTT TT TTT

Une grande table. Pour une fois que tous avaient pu se retrouver pour manger. Timothy jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

« Dites… Si… Si il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, vous auriez fait quoi vous… ?

« Tout ça quoi ? Demanda Lavi.

« Ici… Tout ça… La citadelle, les akumas, nous, les exorcistes…

« Elle vient d'où ta question Tim ? Demanda doucement Miranda.

« Je… Moi, j'aurais bien aimé être boulanger. Avoir une boutique en face de l'orphelinat et tous les gamins comme moi en auraient profité ! Lança le garçon plein de motivation. Et je… Enfin je… J'ai pas le choix finalement, je suis un exorciste maintenant …

Marie posa une main sur la tête du jeune exorciste.

« J'étais luthier avant de trouver mon innocence. Je crois que je pourrai encore le faire, même aveugle.

« Ohhh… Moi j'aurais adoré être photographe ! Mais section lingerie et maillots de bain. Pouvoir photographier des nanas en sous-vet…

« On a compris ! Siffla Lenalee, manquant de peu d'assommer Lavi en lui fichant une tape sur le crâne.

« T'aurais voulu faire quoi toi Len ? Demanda le rouquin.

« Moi ?

« Oui ! Reprit Timothy. Tu m'as dit que tu avais grandi ici. Il y a surement un autre boulot qui te fait envie ?

« Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé tenir un café… Fit la jeune fille.

« Remarque, tu aurais été la première dans ton genre ! Lança Allen.

« Comment ça ?

« Le premier café au monde avec un videur à l'entrée. Il interdit aux hommes de rentrer de peur qu'un d'eux ne drague la tenancière et qui interdit aussi aux femmes d'entrer car sa petite sœur chérie ne doit avoir que de belles personnes autour d'elle, et il n'y a personne qui arrive ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville de sa petite sœur chérie !

« Idiot va ! Soupira Lenalee.

« Hihi… Et toi Miranda ?

« Moi… ? Ohh la la… Sans la citadelle et les exorcistes… Je crois que je serais à mon 1000ème emploi perdu… Souffla Miranda dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. J'aurais peut être aimé être psychologue. Ecouter les autres me raconter leurs problèmes m'aurait peut être fait oublier les miens…

« Ou leur raconter les tiens les aurait surement fait relativiser et aller beaucoup mieux… Proposa Lavi

« Tu crois ? Demanda la jeune femme. Lavi hocha la tête avec conviction.

« Kro ? Demanda ce dernier.

« Sans akumas, jamais je n'aurais connu Eliade. Et il n'y aurait jamais eu cette histoire de vampire… Je crois que j'aurais fini par ouvrir le manoir de Grand Père pour en faire une sorte de musée. Mais j'aime encore plus l'idée de voyager et d'être avec vous. Kanda-san ? Proposa le Krory.

« Tchh… Je passe… Siffla le brun.

« Moi je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Dit Allen. Peut être artiste de cirque, j'aime bien faire l'acrobate… Sinon créancier, juste pour voir la tête de mon maitre se décomposer. Ahhh Si ! Gouteur dans une fabrique de Mitarashi ! S'écria le jeune homme. Au final, j'aime surtout être ici. Continua Allen. Et puis, quand la guerre sera finie, on pourra faire tout ça !

« Je viendrai prendre un café chez Lenalee. Commença Lavi.

« Oh non ! Pas qu'un café. Tu seras prié de dépenser un peu plus de sous et acheter une viennoiserie de chez Tim qui sera à vendre dans ma boutique, et un des rares mitarashi qui passera l'épreuve du gouteur !

« Je viendrai faire réparer les instruments de Grand Père dans la boutique de Marie.

« Et on ira chercher Miranda dans son cabinet au dessus de l'atelier pour aller manger chez Lenalee. Ajouta Marie.

« J'aurai toujours du thé vert et du saké de qualité ! Précisa Lenalee

« J'irai chercher Kanda au fin fond de la forêt de bambous dans laquelle il se cache et on viendra manger aussi ! Lança Allen.

« Ehhh Laaa ! C'est bien gentil de faire tourner ma boutique. Mais vous m'oubliez pas, hein ? Moi aussi je veux manger avec vous ! Me laissez pas de coté… Sinon je vais être insupportable ! Ajouta Timothy.

La menace était lancée.

Les exorcistes se quittèrent sur des éclats de rire et un ensemble de « promis ».

Un peu plus tard…

« Elle me plait cette vie. Sans les akumas ou les exorcistes, on n'aurait pas tout ça. Fit Allen.

« Et je n'existerais pas… Ajouta Kanda

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je l'aime cette vie.

« …

« Tu voudras faire quoi quand la guerre sera finie ?

« … Je prendrai peut être une fabrique de mitarashi au fon fond d'une forêt de bambous… ? Répondit malicieusement Kanda.

A suivre...

* * *

**TTT TTT TTT TTT Scènes coupées au montage TTT TTT TTT TTT**

_Décor : Allen et Lavi qui mangent ensemble._

« Dit donc… Commença le rouquin.

« Hmm ?

« Vous vous entendez vachement mieux Kanda et toi depuis quelques temps ?

« Oui… Maintenant on peut presque rester dans la même pièce sans se battre. Répondit Allen en évitant d'avaler sa bouchée de travers.

« Incroyable… Fit Lavi en plissant les yeux.

« Tu trouves aussi ? Ajouta Allen, parfaitement innocent.

_Décor : Allen et Kanda qui mangent ensemble, Lavi à deux tables de là s'agite avec force et bonne volonté (pour changer)_

Kanda siffla :

« Trois fois que ce crétin de lapin manque de s'étouffer avec ses petits pois, et trois fois qu'il se loupe… Journée de merde.

« Allez viens, on va l'améliorer cette journée…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire !

A bientôt très chers lecteurs !

Laissez moi un j'aime/j'aime pas, mais dites moi pourquoi !

M.


	7. crime à la citadelle

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas écrit un petit bout d'Attrape moi si je veux !

Alors c'est reparti ! Un chapitre assez sage avant la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un peu moins de 6h du matin, c'était l'heure parfaite pour petit déjeuner en paix. Enfin, habituellement...  
Kanda soupira devant sa tasse de thé. Lavi babillait depuis 10 minutes en face de lui. Si le japonnais était curieux, il aurait pu se demander ce que faisait ce lève tard debout à une telle heure? Pas une lubie de son grand père, Bookman était en mission avec Marie et Miranda, pas non plus une histoire de mission, rien de prévu pour le moment... Ouais, mais bon, ces questions c'était seulement s'il en avait quelque chose cirer... Et clairement, il n'en n'avait rien à cirer.

Le seul problème c'était que ce crétin de lapin était d'une humeur apparemment plus que bonne et qu'il avait décidé de jacter pour deux.  
"Alleeeeennnn ! Oooon est l ! S'écria Lavi en agitant les bras en direction d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs qui arrivait avec son plateau.  
Les cheveux blancs certes, mais les yeux noirs foncés d'une colère de malade...  
"T'es qu'un connard Kanda ! S'écria Allen en posant son plateau sur la table. Posant? Non. "Balançant" serait plus approprié.  
"Je te préviens ! Jamais tu recommences ça ! Continua le plus jeune en brandissant son doigt vers le sabreur.  
"Oy..? Il te prend quoi là ? Commença Lavi. Mais Kanda le coupa.  
"C'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre? C'est pas la fin du monde...  
"Vas te faire foutre Kanda!  
"Tu me parles pas sur ce ton !  
Autour de la table, les quelques personnes présentes observaient les deux exorcistes qui s'engueulaient avec suffisamment de retenue pour que chacun puisse finir son repas sans l'envoyer la figure de l'autre, mais pas assez pour ne pas laisser les autres profiter d'une énième engueulade. Lavi, lui, avait commandé un pot de popcorn et se l'enfilait joyeusement avec Timcapy.  
"C'est encore pire qu'un crime ce que tu as fais ! Pigna Allen.  
"Ca va... Siffla Kanda.  
"Tu as osé...!  
"Bon, ça va les conneries. Conclut Kanda en se levant.  
Allen observa le brun sortir de la salle et se remit manger sans grand appétit.  
"Ben dis... Il t'a fait quoi pour en arriver là ?

"Y m'semblait que vous vous entendiez un peu mieux vous deux... Tu m'avais même dit que "maintenant, vous pouviez être dans la même salle sans vous entretuer"...  
Tim voleta autour des deux exorcistes et se posa sur la tête d'Allen. Il allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par un coursier de la scientifique.  
"Allen Walker. Vous êtes attendu d'urgence au bureau du grand intendant.  
"Je file. Fit Allen en se levant. Tim s'envola et hésita un moment entre suivre son maître et finir le paquet de popcorn du rouquin. Il opta pour le popcorn.  
"Hey Allen. Lança Lavi. Le plus jeune se retourna. "Tu sais où me trouver si t'as besoin?  
"Ca marche. Merci !

**_Dans le bureau de Komui_**

"Ah ! Allen, parfait ! Assieds toi, je dois te parler d'une découverte capitale ! Fit un Komui excessivement motivé. Allen s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau. Komui croisa les mains devant lui et commença son explication.  
"Voilà... Comme tu le sais... J'ai une petite soeur très chère mon coeur... Commença Komui. Allen sentant le traquenard arriver à grand pas tenta de se lever, mais c'était sans compter sur la chaise originaire d'un des labos du déjanté en face de lui. Le fauteuil bloqua les mains et les pieds de l'exorciste. Des runes de corbeaux se dessinèrent sur les accoudoirs, bloquant toute tentative de déclenchement d'innocence.

"Komui... Grogna Allen.

"Tut tut tut... Laisse moi donc parler. Siffla Komui. Donc, je reprends. Comme tu le sais, j'ai un petite soeur qui m'est très précieuse. Et il se trouve que cette petite soeur chérie me cache quelque chose. De plus, elle arbore depuis quelques jours une nouvelle paire de boucles d'oreilles qui lui ont été offertes, et elle ne porte plus celle que son grand frère chéri lui a offertes... Et quand je suis allé la voir hier, j'ai frappé à sa porte, et elle m'a ouvert avec un grand sourire, normal voyons ! Je suis son grand frère ! Mais elle m'a mis à la porte au bout de quelques minutes. Insinuant que j'allais gèner la soirée entre filles qu'elle comptait faire.

"Kooommuiiiii...

"Mais une chose me chiffonnait... Plus tard cette nuit, en finissant de signer mes rapports, j'ai fini par trouver ce qui m'embêtait. Quelles filles? Ma petite Lenalee est très sociable, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles ici, mais ma petite Lenalee est surtout très belle, et des voyous, il y en a plein ici... A ce moment, j'ai compris! Ma très chère petite Lenalee sort avec un garçon... Siffla le grand intendant en penchant la tête sur le coté. Je lui ai posé la question ce matin, elle n'a rien voulu me dire... Alors, qu'as tu dire pour ta défense?

"Je ne suis au courant de rien ! Répondit Allen. Pourquoi ça serait moi?  
"Pièce à conviction numéro 1. Reconnais tu ceci? Fit Komui en lui tendant une veste.  
"C'est ma veste. Fit Allen.  
"Et que faisait t-elle sur le fauteuil préféré de Lenalee dans le salon général?  
"Il se trouve que c'est un salon commun à tous, et j'y ai oublié ma veste hier matin. Komui, virez moi ça, je suis au courant de rien...

"Pièces conviction numéro 2 et 3. Une photo de ta chambre prouvant que tu n'y était pas cette nuit, et un témoignage d'un membre de l'administration générale qui confirme que tu as disparu hier soir, et réapparu seulement ce matin au petit déjeuner. Tu avoues ? Fit Komui en se craquant les doigts, du genre, "Avoue et ta mort sera lente et douloureuse quand même"  
"Ca commence bien faire vos conneries... Siffla Allen.  
"Tu tais où cette nuit? Recommença Komui avec ses yeux de psychopathe branchés sur "l'accusé"

"...

"Bien... Pièce à conviction numéro 4. Continua Komui.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans le réfectoire.**_

"Bonjour Len... Fit Lavi. Bien dormi?  
"Très bien. Répondit la jeune femme. Tu es tout seul?  
"Yep, Kanda est parti s'entrainer et Allen vient d'être convoqué par Komui.  
"Mon frère a convoqué Allen? "Oui. Répondit Lavi en se battant avec Tim pour les dernières peluches de pop corn au fond de la boîte. Lavi mangea la dernière, Tim mangea la boite.  
"Mince ! Fit Lenalee en filant vers le bureau de son idiot de frère.  
"Attend, j'arrive, ça a l'air marrant ! Conclut Lavi en suivant la brunette.

Timcapy les regarda partir d'un coté, et se décida pour voleter de l'autre coté. Il prit la direction des couloirs et profita d'une fenêtre ouverte pour aller mettre le nez dehors. Le soleil se levait à peine, l'air frais tait agréable. Il continua son chemin vers une des fenêtres ouverte par laquelle il passait de plus en plus souvent. Voyant Kanda en train de méditer, il lui fonça dessus, histoire de lui faire comprendre un message subliminal. "suis moi"  
Ronchonnant après cette bestiole jaune qui ne méritait seulement qu'on la coupe en deux, il décida quand même de la suivre.

Quand Kanda arriva dans le bureau de Komui, c'était la cacophonie là dedans !  
Lenalee hurlait sur son idiot de frère qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

Komui s'excusait auprès de sa petite soeur chérie qui tait un ange mais qui pouvait avoir de mauvaises fréquentations, tout en brandissant la pièce à conviction numéro 44.  
Allen qui demandait qu'on trouve le système pour le libérer.  
Reevers qui engueulait son chef qui n'avait rien fait de la matinée part interroger Allen sur son emploi du temps.  
Ne manquait que Link qui aurait sifflé à Allen qu'il n'avait pas le droit de disparaître alors qu'il était placé sous surveillance de l'administration centrale, et bla bla et bla... Et le tableau serait complet.  
Et Lavi qui, pour une fois, ne disait rien, et observait joyeusement tout ce petit monde.  
"C'est pas bientôt fini? Siffla Kanda. D'un coup de sabre, il libéra Allen.  
"Naaannn ! Fit Komui. Il n'a pas encore avoué !  
"Avoué quoi?

"Que je sors avec Lenalee. Répondit Allen, blasé.  
"Enfin tu avoues, exorciste perfide ! Rayonna Komui en le pointant du doigt.  
Les trois réponses fusèrent :  
"Je ne sors pas avec Lenalee !  
"Il ne sort pas avec moi !  
"Il ne sort pas avec elle.  
"Ben prouvez le moi ! Siffla Komui en croisant les bras.  
Lenalee soupira.  
Enervé, Allen empoigna Kanda et lui roula le patin du siècle devant Lenalee, Komui, Reevers et Lavi. Trois hoquets de surprise et un grand sourire plus tard, les deux exorcistes se séparèrent.  
"Oui... Fit Komui. Mais peut être que Kanda ne lui suffit pas et qu'il sort quand même avec ma petite Lenalee.  
"Crois moi baka, je lui suffit amplement... Susurra Kanda avec un sourire de pure provocation envers le grand intendant.  
"Ma petite Lenalee, bouche tes yeux, ferme tes oreilles ! Et vous deux, sortez d'ici ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Lança Komui, qui avait pourtant un grand sourire en les mettant la porte en même temps que Lavi.  
Une fois dans le couloir, Allen et Lavi se regardèrent et entamèrent un bon fou rire, Kanda se contenta d'un "Tsss" et d'un délicieux sourire en coin.  
"Ben c'est pas trop tôt. Lança Lavi quand Allen et lui reprirent leurs souffles.

"Quoi?  
"Ben vous deux. J'ai cru que vous nous le diriez jamais ! Continua le rouquin.  
"Tu étais au courant?  
"Allen, je suis un Bookman, rien qu'au son de ta voix je peux savoir si tu as pris 100g, tu crois quand même pas que ça m'avait echappé...? Tu veux que je te liste tous les détails qui m'ont fait comprendre?  
"Pas la peine... Siffla Kanda.  
Les trois compèrent firent quelques pas dans le couloir, et puis Lavi reprit son activité favorite, réveiller les volcans en furie.  
"Au fait, Yu, tu as fait quoi pour mettre Allen dans une telle colère ce matin ?  
A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le garçon aux cheveux blancs serra les poings de colère.  
"Il a osé...

Maudissant ce foutu lapin et ses questions à la con, Kanda soupira, croisa les bras, prêt à subir le 3ème round.

"Il a rangé le nutella dans le frigo...

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi ce nouveau chapitre.

Promis, le prochain sera citronné !

Un petit mot pour l'auteur? Un J'aime/J'aime pas, mais dites moi pourquoi !

Ciao

M.


	8. Moi je

Enfin je me décide à conclure cette histoire!

Chapitre final mes chers lecteurs(trices). Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi les pérégrinations d'Allen et Kanda, tout en étant désolée du temps passé entre le premier chapitre et le dernier...

Merci à tous, aux nouveaux lecteurs, aux anciens, à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, à ceux qui ont juste cliqué sur favorite ou alert!

Merci Meilin07, AllenKunMellok, Erika Arau, Gourmandizz, Mako Take, Naifu Sasu, Lyade Kanda, Edyuu 003, Angelus Loveless Malefoy-Potter, Inrainbowz, Miyuuloki, Kihra-san, Ayahne, Nistley, Alice Malfoy et tous les Guests! Merci à Chéri-chéri que j'ai contaminé il y a peu de temps, qui a lut et qui n'a pas laissé de review ! méchant chéri ! "Non mais je vais pas te laisser un commentaire sur le Net alors que je peux te féliciter en vrai !" ... Touché...!

Les petits mignons de DGM ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais bon, puisqu'on peut les emprunter et en faire ce que l'on veut... Profitons en !

* * *

"Et c'était quoi la pièce à conviction 43?" Demanda Kanda

"J'en sais rien. J'ai arrêté d'écouter après la 10ème... Tu as passé 10h de la journée de jeudi dernier avec Ma Petite Soeur. Avoues ! Obligé de lui rappeler qu'il nous avait envoyé en mission en Patagonie avec un traqueur...!"

"Tsss...

"Ouaip.

"On leur a dit.

"Hn.

"Enfin, on leur a montré plutôt.

"Hn.

"Il ont pas eu l'air traumatisés. Fit Allen en arrangeant quelques livres sur l'étagère de la chambre du sabreur.

"Pourquoi ils l'auraient été? Demanda Kanda en levant le nez de son bol de thé.

"On est deux hommes, et on bosse pour un institution religieuse... Fit Allen, pas très convaincu.

"C'est moi qui décide ce que je fais, ce que je veux et avec qui.

"Ouaip. Fit Allen avec un léger sourire.

Kanda observa son amant quelques secondes.

"Oy...

Allen dévisagea Kanda à son tour. Se sentant rougir, il attrapa un coussin et le balança de toutes ses forces de l'autre coté de la pièce .

"Arrrg... Putain fais chier ! Merde !

Kanda haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

"Je suis pas une gamine de 15 ans! Je suis pas sensé piquer un fard quand tu me scrutes. Je vais courir ! A toute! Lança Allen en s'approchant de Kanda pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Bien évidement, c'était sans compter sur le brun.

Kanda le rattrapa et plaqua sa main sur la porte d'entrée, empêchant le plus jeune de sortir.

"Il t'arrive quoi là?

"... Je...

"...?

"Je... Moi je... Et toi?

"Moi?

"Tu fais chier... Siffla Allen en essayant d'ouvrir. Kanda sourit, pris quelques secondes pour commencer à répondre.

"J'aime bien te voir agir comme une gamine de 15 ans. Parce que je me sens moins bête du coup...

J'aime que tu me fasses une scène pour pas grand chose, genre un foutu pot de Nutella.

J'aime le temps qu'on passe ensemble, et j'aime aussi quand on ne se voit pas une semaine, parce que j'aime te retrouver après.

J'aime voir tes affaires traîner dans ma chambre et dans la salle de bains, et

J'aime voir mes affaires traîner dans ta chambre et dans la salle de bains.

J'aime ton corps, ce que tu en fais, ce que tu me fais, ce que tu fais de moi.

J'aime qu'on s'engueule, qu'on se chicane, parce que j'aime qu'on se réconcilie après.

J'aime me réveiller à tes cotés, même si c'est un peu risqué.

J'aime quand tu m'aides à méditer.

J'aime quand tu me fais les poches parce que tu as faim.

J'aime quand c'est de moi que tu as faim.

J'aime qu'on se fasse du pied sous les tables, jouer dans les bibliothèques.

J'aime croire que ça te plait aussi.

J'aime l'idée qu'on soit "ensemble" et pas "collés ensemble". Conclut le brun.

"J'aime quand tu parles. Fit Allen en souriant. Mais le fait pas trop souvent, ça surprend!

Et j'aime qu'on soit raccord!

Le plus jeune posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kanda.

"Ouais ça me plait bien. Fit Allen. Vais pas aller courir finalement. Conclut-il en passant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

...

* * *

J'aime croire que vous n'allez pas me haïr pour finir sans citron mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne sais plus trop les écrire, et puis, le suggérer ça suffit peut être à vous donner pleins d'idées et d'images en tête !

Voilà pour cette histoire.

Merci encore à tous.

Même principe. Laissez moi donc un ptit mot, un j'aime/j'aime pas, et dites moi pourquoi !

Mary.


End file.
